daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Philip Kiriakis And Chloe Lane
The relationship between Chloe Lane and Philip Kiriakis was known as Phloe. History Philip entered the world in an unusual way. Unable to get pregnant, Kate went to the doctor's office to be implanted with Victor's sperm. The fertilized egg ended up in Vivian Alamain instead, and Vivian actually carried Philip to term, trying to get Victor for herself. Not long after, Philip was in high school, and was hanging out with fellow rich brats Jan Spears and Jason Welles. The three made a point of torturing new girl Chloe Lane, until Philip got a chance to see a different side of Chloe, and fell in love. The relationship hit a snag when she falsely accused him of rape, and another snag when he dumped her after nude photos of her appeared at the Last Blast dance. Philip was never able to get things going with Chloe again, and when he realized that she had found new love with Brady Black, he left Salem to join the military. Unaware of Philip's dealings with Paul, Morgan Hollingsworth, Paul's daughter, began a friendship with Philip. Philip used Morgan to keep an eye on her father's search, but eventually, he developed feelings for her. He broke off a brief fling with Chloe to focus on Morgan. But just as they were about to get close, Morgan learned of Philip's relationship with her father. She broke things off with him and moved to Chicago. A drunken Philip sought comfort from Chloe. Philip and Chloe slept together. Melanie ended up confessing everything about the kiss to Philip, explained that she was sure that she had married the right man, and asked Philip to forgive her. Philip agreed but was guilt-ridden about his night with Chloe. To make matters worse, Chloe found out that she was pregnant. A paternity test confirmed that Philip was the father of Chloe's baby. Yet, someone changed the results of the test before Chloe could see the original results. Chloe believed that Daniel Jonas was the father of her baby and proceeded to plan a happy life together with him. Philip was relieved and looked forward to a future with Melanie. Chloe gave birth to a baby boy, Parker. On the day of Parker's baptism, Caroline Brady revealed that she had switched the test results. Philip was Parker's father. Melanie was heartbroken and left Philip. But, she soon learned that she was also pregnant with Philip's child. Philip hoped that the baby would bring Melanie back to him. Melanie had almost agreed, but then Melanie suffered a miscarriage. The trauma made Melanie reevaluate her life. She realized that although she still loved Philip, she couldn't be with him and be a mother to Parker. Melanie filed for divorce. Philip turned his attention to Chloe, as she was suffering with depression after Daniel left her. Philip even rescued Chloe after she tried to commit suicide by jumping in the Salem river. After her suicide attempt, Chloe signed full custody of Parker over to Philip in order to avoid having child services put Parker in a foster home. Chloe continued to decline and during a drunken rant to Kate, threatened to take Parker and no one would ever see him again. Fearful that she would make good on her threats, Philip took Parker and moved to Chicago. When Chloe returned to town in 2015, She and Philip went into the music business together and signed Claire. Philip posed as the father of Chloe's baby, initially believing the baby was Deimos', but Chloe later revealed that the baby was Nicole and Daniel's child. She was carrying the baby for Nicole without Nicole knowing, and didn't want to tell Nicole about the baby as long as she dated Deimos. Category:Couples